Fed Up
by VampireQueen21
Summary: Theresa has had it with Ethan after he tells her he's through with her. Noah is tired of Fancy jumping to conclusions both find love in each other's arms. Thoah.
1. Prologue

Title: Fed Up

Author: Dez/Jezebel Jinx/VampireQueen21

Rating: Teen-Mature

Couple: Theresa/Noah

Summary: Theresa has had it with Ethan after he tells her he's through with her. Noah is tired of Fancy jumping to conclusions both find love in each other's arms.

A.N. The updates for this might be only every once in a while because I go through stages with Passions. There are times when I watch every day for about a month and then I don't watch except for a few snippets every few months.

Disclaimer: I own nothing…but I really wish I owned Noah and Fox for a while.

**Prologue**

As Ethan continues to tell Theresa that it's over something changes inside her, why in God's name is she wasting all this time on Ethan? Why does she love him so much, maybe a better questions to ask would be why does she _think_ she's in love with him. Whenever she's determined to stay away from he comes running back to her telling her that he loves her.

Theresa holds up her hand, "You know what Ethan you're right I'm through playing games with you. You may take Gwen and Rebecca with you wherever you go but you're not taking Jane."

"No Theresa, Jane is coming with Gwen and I to New…" Ethan stops before he reveals where he got his new job, let alone that he has a new job.

"Oh I know all about New York, nothing is secret from the woman who is in charge of everything. Anyway you and Gwen can leave and I won't bother you, but you aren't taking Jane because in case you forgot the both of you only have temporary custody. Which if I'm correct in my calculations will only be for another hour." She turns from him and sits back at the desk in the living room.

Ethan rushes forward with his coat billowing behind him. "Wait, wait, wait, what are you talking about?" Afraid that Theresa has done something to get Jane back. That would kill Gwen to lose Jane to Theresa.

"As we speak my parental rights are being reissued I'll be by to pick up Jane as soon as the papers are in my hand." Ethan turns to leave, to run back to Gwen she's sure. "And one more thing, if you or Gwen even think about running with Jane I will hunt you down and kill you both. Have a nice day."

"Fancy please just hear me out, Maya was severely beaten, she cried out in pain and needed help. What was I supposed to do?" Noah pleads with her freezing from the cold wind outside.

"You have an excuse for everything, no more, I'm going to listen to you anymore. We're through." Fancy slaps him hard once more across the face and leaves the Bennett's yard in tears. She can't believe they're really over.

Noah watches helplessly as the woman that he thought he loved run away from him again. Every time he turned around she was accusing him of something else. 99 of the time what Fancy accuses him of is completely wrong with what really occurred.

With a heavy heart he turns back to the house the cold breeze rushes against his bare chest, it's so cold his shoeless feet have numbed making it weird to walk. The weirdness turns to pain once he gets back inside and the feeling begins to return to his feet. Rubbing his hands together he climbs the stairs back to his room to check on Maya, then he needed to get dressed and walk on the docks to sort everything out.

TBC


	2. Chapter 1

A.N. There's a possibility of Gwen being hooked up with someone else later on besides Ethan, if I do decide that whom would you like her to be with.

Thank you everyone for the wonderful feedback. I chose this pairing because first off Noah is just so hot; secondly I really liked the chemistry both had in the scenes they shared. Made me start thinking about this pairing a lot. I'm still a huge Therox fan but Thoah is quickly becoming one of my top 5 pairings.

**Chapter 1**

_Docks_

Theresa walks quietly on the docks of Harmony, it's cold but not unpleasantly so, she just got off the phone with the judge and it was going to be another hour before her parental rights were reinstated. A large part of her wanted to jump through the phone and strangle the judge for making her wait, but that would hardly get her any closer to getting her daughter back.

She's never been known to be a patient person, but in this case she has to be patient or she would succeed in doing nothing but making sure Ethan and Gwen kept Jane forever. Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald Crane was not going to let that happen.

As she is leaning against the wooden rail looking out toward the ocean she hears the clicking of heels coming up rapidly behind her. "Damn you Theresa!" The very familiar voice of Gwen Winthrop pierces through her thoughts.

"Hello Gwen, what can I do for you today?" Theresa doesn't even bother to turn around knowing exactly what she'll see, Gwen fuming, Ethan being a wimp, and Rebecca looking like she's constipated. Why ruin her eyesight when she can look toward the beautiful horizon.

"How dare you try to take Jane from me and Ethan, we have custody of her and she is going to stay with us." She shouts at the woman with her back to her.

Theresa shakes her head, "Oh I'm not going to try Gwen, I am going to get Jane back and the judge should be handing me the papers very soon. Before night fall I will have my little girl back in my arms."

"Listen you Terrorcita," Rebecca steps forward, "the only reason you're doing this is to make sure Ethan is around, when are you going to get it through your head that he will never go back to you?" That should sting the little Lolita.

"First off, I'm doing this because I want my daughter back, not because I want Ethan back. See I had an epiphany today while talking to Ethan." Theresa finally turns around risking her eyesight wanting to see the trios' faces; "He isn't worth my love. For years I've been trying to get him back and the only reason I ever held out hope was because he continue to say that he still loves me but he wouldn't break his vows to Gwen."

Thoughtfully she places a finger on her chin, "Then I got to thinking that the only reason he told me that was because he really liked having two women, Gwen and myself, fighting over him. He knew that he could keep his wife and continue to string me along all he had to do was say he loves me still every few months and I wouldn't go anywhere."

"So wait a minute…you're finally giving up on Ethan?" Gwen scrunches her face up in confusion, she's heard this before but never had Theresa had that look in her eyes. It's like she doesn't care about Ethan anymore, like she really had an epiphany.

"That's right, he's all yours Gwen. You win so to speak. Never again will I bother either of you." Her face is so sincere and honest looking that Gwen actually begins to believe Theresa.

"But you're still taking Jane away from us." Gwen's voice shakes.

"Yes and no. Yes I am getting full custody of Jane again, however that doesn't mean I'm saying you and Ethan can not come and visit Jane. All I ask is that you call before you come to the mansion, I'm sure Jane would love to have her father and her Auntie Gwen spend some time with her."

Gwen feels tears well up in her eyes, "You'd let us come see her and spend time with her?" She would hate to get her hopes up and have Theresa pull the rug out from under her.

"Yes, I swear to you Gwen…"

"Oh please tell me you're not falling for this Gwenie, you know how this little Taco manipulates people to get what she wants." Rebecca can see her daughter cracking and about to give in to Theresa and that's the last thing she wanted to see.

Gwen turns toward Ethan who is staring oddly at Theresa; "Because I love Jane so much I'll give you the benefit of the doubt. I won't fight you taking Jane back and Ethan and I get time with her."

Theresa nods and holds out her hand for Gwen to shake; hesitantly she does, Gwen almost expects there to be lightning and thunder when she grasps Theresa's hand. Everything Theresa said seems reasonable, she'd find out soon enough if she were telling the truth or not.

Theresa knows Gwen is skeptical, she'd be skeptical too. The middle Lopez-Fitzgerald child feel awful about everything that Gwen has gone through, a lot of it because of her one-track mind wanting Ethan back, but now that she's given up on Ethan she hopes she and Gwen can be civil to one another. The least she can do is let Gwen have some time with Jane; it would help with the hurt.

"Gwenie you are making a deal with the devil, how stupid can you be to think Theresa won't use this as an opportunity to get Ethan back."

"Mother, let me deal with the consequences, if I'm wrong then it's my own fault for believing Theresa, but if I'm right then isn't it better that we handle this maturely and like adults instead of like children?" Gwen turns to Theresa; "We'll have Jane ready to go when you come."

"Thank you Gwen." She nods to the trio, as they leave the docks Theresa turns back to the ocean and breathes in deeply. Not once did she tell Ethan that he still loves her, not once did she mention fate, and Ethan couldn't take his eyes off her.

Sighing out her irritation she shakes her head, she really isn't doing this for Ethan's benefit she's doing this for her own peace of mind. She can't keep chasing after someone who only wants her to string along; she deserves better than that. Maybe now she'll find that special someone, her dream man could walk out from around the corner and sweep her off her feet.

Checking her watch she notices the time, the papers should be landing on her desk in about 10 minutes, she better head on back to the mansion. Turning around she strolls back the way she came and runs smack dab into a hard chest, she would have fallen to the ground but strong arms held her in place against their chest.

"Whoa, careful Theresa." A deep chuckle sounds from above her.

She lifts her gaze to the gorgeous blue eyes staring down at her, "Hey Noah. Thanks for catching me."

TBC


	3. Chapter 2

A.N. Thank you everyone for the feedback. Sorry this took a little while to get out, my Grandfather passed away about two weeks ago so I didn't feel like writing at all. Right now I'm slowly getting back into the swing of things but it's still going to be a few weeks between updates. With that being said here is the next chapter. Enjoy.

**Chapter 2**

With reluctance Noah lets go of her waist leaving her only a couple inches away from him. "Where were you off too in such a hurry?" He wonders if she's off to try to get Ethan. Although he's only been in Harmony a few weeks he saw how much Theresa is obsessed with his half-brother.

"Umm, well as much as this sounds like many words I've said before I mean it in a completely different way. I'm getting back what is rightfully mine." Theresa tells him, she can't help but feel a little nervous around Noah. Now that her obsession with Ethan has magically disappeared she's noticing the other handsome specimens walking around Harmony.

Noah nods and fights the urge to roll his eyes, "Ethan again huh?" Theresa is such a beautiful woman, he's sure he'd be far more attracted to her if she wasn't so preoccupied with Ethan all the time.

"Actually no, Jane, my daughter. I had an epiphany today. Ethan and I just aren't meant to be, if he's happy with Gwen than I'm not going to get in their way any more. However I am going to get daughter back." She grins at him, he returns her smile. Noah has the cutest little dimples Theresa notices.

"Really? So you don't love Ethan anymore?" Finding that hard to believe but gives Theresa the benefit of the doubt.

"No I didn't say that. I think there will always be a part of me that loves him. But not in the 'in love' kind of way more of a 'first love' way." She doesn't think anybody forgets their first love good or bad but now she believes people can move on from a first love, she can move on from a first love.

Noah nods and grins again. "Well that's great Theresa, I guess marrying Alister did have a perk. You now have the power and money to keep your children."

"Yea, that's the only good thing that came out of marrying that monster. But now that he's hanging on by a thread it's close to becoming all mine and my children's." She recently got news from the doctor that Alister had taken a turn for the worse she hopes he stays on that path. "Where's Fancy?"

Noah bows his head in sorrow and embarrassment. "Umm, actually I think we broke up for good this time." At least that was his impression, but having you're girlfriend slap you on the face normally means the relationship is on the rocks if not completely over.

"Oh I'm so sorry Noah." Sadness rushes through her; unable to help herself she brings the oldest Bennett child into a hug holding him tight. "Are you absolutely sure it's over?" Theresa knows how much Noah loves Fancy.

"Definitely." He holds onto Theresa like she's the only thing between him and the rest of the world. Noah rests his cheek on top of head inhaling her scent. Her hair smells like fresh picked apples, reminds him of the summers he and his sisters went to their Grandfather's farm picking apples from the rows of trees.

Stroking his back Theresa asks. "Why did you two break up? If you don't mind me asking that is." Curious as to why the relationship went downhill.

"Well an old girlfriend of mine, Maya, was beaten up really badly. Can't go into details right now but she's in constant pain. Maya went to take a shower, about five minutes later she cried out in pain. Her back was hurting so bad she couldn't stand up on her own."

"Oh my goodness." That poor girl, as a constant punching bag and sex slave to Alister she doesn't have to imagine how much Maya is hurting.

"So when she cried out I ran in and saw she was about to fall. There was nothing else I could do but get in the shower and try to help her. At the very least make sure she didn't fall and hurt herself further." He tightens his grip on Theresa's small body till she's practically engulfed by his.

Being so close to Noah, Theresa is surprised that she's not clambering to get away from him. Since the rapes had begun she can't stand to be touched by anybody except her children. Even being touched by Ethan brought her to a panic. She manages to keep it contained till she's alone but then she's a basket case. It's odd how Noah's touch doesn't bring that panic out.

"Unfortunately that was when Fancy decided to show up. She saw us in the shower together but when I finally got Maya comfortable in the bed and caught up with Fancy she flipped out. Fancy accused me of having sex with her in the shower, when I told her what happened she refused to believe me and slapped me." He tells her.

"I'm so sorry Noah." They separate but still are remarkably close. "Listen I have to go back to the Mansion and get the court order and then go get Jane. Would you like to come with me?" She hopes he says yes, she wants to spend more time with him.

"Would you mind? I don't really feel like being alone right now." He confesses. Theresa is so easy to talk to, she doesn't judge him and lets him unload on her without a single complaint.

"Of course I don't mind." She laces her arm through his leading him to the awaiting limo. "If I minded I never would have asked." She smirks up at him a light and fun feeling rests inside her, with Noah's presence. Hopefully they'll be able to spend more time together.

TBC


	4. Chapter 3

A.N. Hey everyone sorry I haven't updated in a long time on this, I really have no excuse except for my muse is a fickle creature and goes where it wants and doesn't care if there are other things it needs to work on like this fic (and others). Not really sure how long this fic will be but I'm hoping I can finish it in about a year. Oh and there will be a part in this chapter that says Julian is Little E's father, this takes place before it was revealed that Little E's father is Ethan. Also this chapter is kind of short because I did something to my left hand and it hurts when I type, thankfully I had about a page already written so I didn't have to write to much more.

**Chapter 3**

As she expected the documents that would give her back custody of Jane were lying on her desk, pristine and perfect with the Judge's signature. Breathing a sigh of relief she picked it up and smiled as she read it, she's going to get her daughter back.

"Are those the papers?" Noah questioned. Although why he bothered to ask was a mystery to him, the expression on her face was enough to know.

"Yes they are." She sighed out in relief. "I'm finally going to get my daughter back." Hearing a shuffle outside her office she lifted a gaze to the door. Yawning and wiping at his tired eyes was Little Ethan. "Honey what are you doing up?" Theresa left her desk and knelt down eye level to him.

"Heard noises. Whose he?" He pointed to Noah who smiled down at him.

Noah followed Theresa's lead and got on his knees so he could look Little E in the eyes. "I'm Noah Bennett. Chief Bennett is my Dad and I'm Ethan's brother." He held out his hand for him to shake.

Remembering what Mom taught him he returned the handshake. "Hi, Little Ethan Lopez-Fitzgerald Crane."

"Wow that's quite a mouthful, you gotta be thirsty after that introduction." Noah smirked affectionately.

Little Ethan nodded his head and Theresa swept him up into her arms. "Well Mr. Lopez-Fitzgerald Crane, what can I get you tonight? White, chocolate, or strawberry milk?"

"Chocolate." He immediately requested.

"One chocolate milk coming right up." She placed him in her large comfortable office chair and moved to the fridge, which had replaced the liquor cabinet. "Would you like it on the rocks young sir?" She teased and giggled when he nodded enthusiastically.

Noah sidled up to her as she poured Lil' E's drink. "You love him so much. You're a great mother Theresa." He complimented.

"Thank you." She grinned up at him. "He's my baby boy." Theresa leaned in and whispered so her son couldn't hear. "It doesn't matter that his biological father is Julian, even if he was Satan's child I'd love him no less."

A few minutes later Little Ethan was back in bed drifting off into dreamland. Theresa closed the door to his room, went back down to her office where Noah waited and grabbed the papers that would bring Jane back into her custody.

As she moved around the room she could feel that his eyes on her, what should she do? Should she offer to give him a ride home? Maybe he'd like to come with her to pick up Jane? It might be easier for everyone involved if Noah were to come with her, that way he could be kind of an impartial judge.

"Would you like to come with me to get Jane? Or you know I could have the limo take you home."

Noah thought about it for a few seconds before nodding yes. "If it's alright I'd like to go with you to get Jane." He couldn't explain it but he felt Theresa would need him there. Lately he seemed to be the only one who stood behind her no matter what she did.

"Sure." She grinned. Within moments they were in the limo and on their way to the B&B. She's finally going to get her daughter back. It was the greatest feeling in the world.

TBC

Coming Up: Rebecca starts an argument when Theresa comes to pick up Jane. Ethan gets jealous when he sees Noah hug and kiss Theresa on the forehead.


End file.
